


Irony

by Keenir



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter's thoughts about being thwarted like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missyvortexdv (Purpleyin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/gifts).



> Prompt: Dexter has an emotional breakdown, is institutionalized and confesses his crimes to people only for them to not believe him.  
> Warning: I played with the prompt a little – I figured Deb would be the first person to hear about this…not sure why.
> 
> Written for: Missyvortexdv in the bb_and_ww Anti Valentines fic exchange

Irony, I think. A life dedicated to remaining unnoticed, has, all in all, kept me safe whilst I engaged in some extracurricular crime-busting -- but it thwarts me now.

"You're just taking it personally," Deb says.

With good reason, sis.

"We all have cases we beat ourselves up for not being able to solve," she adds.

This is true. For some cops, it becomes a flame, an all-consuming passion.

I could confess to being the Bay Harbor Butcher, but that would bring up bad memories for Deb. Par for the course for those around me. Also, too much water under the bridge for any simple resolution. It would be easier if I didn't care.

But then, if I didn't care, I wouldn't be… doing this. I'm not clearing my name – more besmirching it in a fell swoop of honesty.

"Tell you what," Deb says, setting down her bottle. "I'll set aside what free time I have, to help you on this."

"I appreciate that," I say. And I do. But you aren't listening.

A fleeting image flashes across my mind's eye - a stainless-steel table with all the fixin's…all but the body I know would have to be there for Deb to believe me. Hers.

I won't. Can't and won't. Sis and Rita keep me anchored, each in their way. Anything happened to either of them, I'd slide down that slippery slope that more than just addicts, alcoholics, and other dependents talk about… I wouldn't have anything left to keep me from becoming worse than the men I've tracked and disposed of. Worse because they got caught – I have never been caught.

And yet, and yet here I am trying to let Deb catch me.

And if I can't convince her, I know all the deaf ears my claim would fall on if I spoke a word of it to anyone else.

I wonder if Harry ever considered it part of what would keep me safe -- that caution and care over enough time, would add disbelief to the arsenal. (I wouldn't be believed - I was that good). Irony.


End file.
